<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chance Encounters by Xenamorph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760899">Chance Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph'>Xenamorph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizard101 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-British sentiments, Classism, Disguise, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Kidnapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calamity is reintroduced into the world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chance Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Before she was properly Calamity Legendwhisper, she was just Calamity. Child of the Krokatillians and caretaker of the family crypt. She was an odd child, quiet and soft spoken and always minding every single one of her royal manners. But really, what else could you expect from a child found in a basket than a little bit of oddness?</p>
<p>The Great Sleep was long, Calamity experiencing every second of it awake. The spell that the Order had cast didn't effect wizards, at least not those that were partially human, and so Calamity was instead kept in stasis. Eyes open but pale, skin paling from the lack of light but staying that dark as the years (centuries maybe, Calamity never really thought back on those times enough to figure out her actual age) took their toll. A waifish child, ten years at the oldest but looking seven, pacing the halls of the Palace of Fire. Making sure that every mummy laid to rest had their proper attire and that there was no dust, no interruptions every save for the sweep of her broom and her own footsteps and humming.</p>
<p>She talked to herself, or well to her family. They never responded but that had been all okay, Calamity had sat down in front of her mother's vanity and worked on her own cornrows as she chatted to a not-there woman about how the crypt was doing. There wasn't a lot to do, just enough to fill half a day with care taking the Palace and pretending that her family could still listen to her rambling. There wasn't anyone else there either, but that was fine. Calamity was fine with being alone, she always had been.</p>
<p>A while before the Great Sleep ended (again, she didn't know any specifics, she just knew that there was a gap), another mummy came alive, and suddenly she wasn't alone anymore. Calamity found one of the old palace cats, Annipe, up and walking. Even if the cat's movements were restricted by the bandages preserving it, Annipe became Calamity's constant companion.</p>
<p>Finally she had someone to talk to, someone to chatter and talk at. Calamity took to carrying Annipe around, cradled delicately in her arms as she made sure that no bandages came undone. After so many years (so many years lost and ruined and stolen away), she had learned a few skills. Always making sure to close off the entrance to the palace (the thought of thieves breaking in and burning her mummies made her nauseous with fear), but she took the time to go outside. To sit by the riverbank and learn how to weave together reeds in order to make parchment, and how to avoid odd questions from the friendly Manders about where her parents were. (Calamity always gave vague questions, mentioning villages and areas but never specifics, and she always made sure to slip away unseen when she went back to the Palace.) She had learned how to make her own bandages, mostly due to an uncle's bandages coming undone and the years starting to take their toll, and she wore them.</p>
<p>Wrapping the carefully made bandages up and down her arms and legs, and once she felt that she had spent enough time dutifully serving like a good daughter should, she allowed herself to wear some of the jewelry her mother had set to save for her birthdays. A collar hanging heavy on her shoulders and keeping the odd edges of the bandages locked in. Calamity stared up at the paintings and hieroglyphics on the walls and practiced the stances she saw her forebears take.  A perfect little royal all set to go right back into dutiful daughterhood the second the spell was broken.</p>
<p>Annipe took to winding her way around Calamity's ankles as she worked on bandages, meowing and complaining all the while for attention that Calamity wasn't giving her. After a while of her being there, Calamity had found a few of the jewels reserved for cats and decorated Annipe with them (she was sure that Bast would appreciate her thoughtfulness, just because the Kroks were asleep didn't mean the gods were). Calamity sighed out, shoulders slumping as she finished up her apparently last bandage of the day. Setting it aside, she swept the cat up into her arms and carefully rubbed at the spot behind her ears, "You're a little attention needer, aren't you?" Her voice was soft and quiet after a while of disuse.</p>
<p>"Meow," was all Annipe replied with because she was a cat. But she did preen underneath the attention and kneaded her claws at Calamity's leg.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, I get it girl," Calamity sighed out, leaning against the desk as she looked at the slowly growing pile of sand that had somehow snuck in despite her best efforts. "One of these days, everyone's going to be just as awake as you are." Which wasn't that awake, on some days Annipe curled up and stayed like that (a main reason that Calamity hadn't taken the bandages off yet, she didn't trust her own judgement of time in order to make sure her only companion didn't crumple to dust). </p>
<p>Then, Calamity heard noises of other people. Not Manders, she knew that language very well and this was new. This was dangerous, new things often were, and Calamity picked up the flail and spear she kept close by. It was an almost hilarious sight, a small child carrying weapons, but Calamity knew she'd do anything to defend her family and palace. "Annipe, hunt."</p>
<p>The command came with a responding meow as Annipe bounded away, knowing to yowl out if any living things larger than a dog were found. Calamity adjusted the small crown she wore, one that marked her as the Pharaoh's daughter, and moved forward. The Chamber of Fire (where she did most of her weaving) was maze like and confusing, to anyone that hadn't lived there and understood the path to take, so Calamity figured that a few of the mummies would be safe. </p>
<p>But a few wasn't all, and Calamity had to protect <em>all</em> of them. She could feel the familiar pull of <em>life</em> at her fingertips the closer she got to the Altar, and with the yowling echoing against the stone brick walls she knew that it was <em>people</em>. Not Krokotopian people, not <em>her</em> people, but strangers, intruders. </p>
<p>The voices came back, accented and loud (so very loud to her, it had been years and years since she had heard noises other than Annipe and herself), and there were at least five men. All boisterous and speaking in a language nothing like her own. Small as she was, barely brushing five feet, Calamity could easily creep unseen to the brazier set in the altar itself. While she wasn't a pyromancer herself, her tutor had taught her some tricks in order to make it seem like she was. Slipping her hand into the small pouch of dust hidden at the base, Calamity quickly stood and threw the dust into the flame.</p>
<p>The flame reignited, burning hot and dry against her face as she cried out, "I am the protector of this palace, leave strangers or suffer my curse!" The words came easy, directed by someone so much larger than she was (this wasn't the first time someone had broken in, but it was the first time Calamity was doing it alone). It was loud enough to echo against the walls, but all the strange men did was laugh at her.</p>
<p>They seemed to be canine, not that Calamity knew where they could've come from. The tallest one, a scruffy one with grey-white fur, laughed a little and adjusted his odd clothes, "Well I do say! I had been told that this was all abandoned! I suppose our superiors at the Institute were a bit off, there seems to be a child in this ruin!"</p>
<p>"Ruin!" The word was shouted out, echoed wonderfully by the yowling of Annipe who crawled up onto her shoulder, "This is my family's palace, you intruder. I have magic like nothing you know, begone from this place you are not welcome!" Calamity's hearing picked up on movement deeper inside of the sanctum, and she knew that no one could've possibly gotten there without her knowing. Her family must have awoken and she was just about to hop off of the podium to go check on them when again the grey-white dog laughed.</p>
<p>He adjusted the hat on his head and adjusted the straps going around his shoulders, "Don't be silly, child, of course this is a ruin. No one has been in here for centuries-" the time that she had never experienced hit her, making her world spin around her as she tried to accept the simple fact of her age- "and we have been sent from our illustrious homeland of Marleybone in order to examine and extract the treasures that lay within. After all, the sorts of jewels that your pharaoh's had should be in a museum!"</p>
<p>"I'm not letting you take anything from my palace! I'm not letting you steal from my family!" Calamity clenched her hands into fists, feeling the life of the small plants in the cracks of the stone beckon towards her. She threw her arms out in frustration, and her power responded.</p>
<p>The plants took their toll, slipping in between miniscule cracks and widening them up. There was a loud crash, and Calamity whipped her head to right. The entrance to the Chamber of Fire had been destroyed, stone bricks crashing down and blocking it off. She covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide as she looked at the destruction that she caused accidentally. </p>
<p>The group of Marleybonians (what a ridiculous name for a land, Calamity had never heard of it), merely looked slightly rustled from it. "Well," The one with pointed ears that stuck straight up frowned slightly, "That is very inconvenient, but I surmise that if we take out that wall right there-" And he points at where the small landing was- "we could make our own way into that path."</p>
<p>Calamity took a sharp intake of breath, and moved around the fire. Allowing the intruders to see her small frame and bandaged cover form (and the slight ash that had formed on the bandages thanks to the fire), "No! You can't do that. Even if this is...as old as you say it is, then it's a tomb! Why would you cause that much destruction in a tomb?" She could hear shambling, she could hear the sounds of her family members moving around and she didn't know how long this place would be considered a tomb.</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous, we have permits." The dog with reddish fur posited in a rather annoying tone as he drew out a piece of parchment from his pocket, "Now, you should run along home now, how did your parents allow you into a ruin like this. I mean look, it's veritably falling apart at the seams!" For proof, he pointed at the collapsed entrance.</p>
<p>"That wasn't the Palace, that was me! My magic did that!" </p>
<p>That got laughter from everyone, and the one who had brought up the idea of destroying the wall waved his hand dismissively, "Don't be ridiculous, child, magic doesn't exist! That was just a structural failing of the old building, you look old enough to know these sorts of things!"</p>
<p>Annipe meowed in Calamity's ear, nuzzling at her and purring lowly, "My name's Calamity, not child. This is my home, get out of it." </p>
<p>Her response brought whispers among the men, and they formed a circle with her on the outside. She could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation: "look at the cat" "look at the jewels" "look at the crown" as well as small unconnected words that left her again lost for words and extremely confused.</p>
<p>"Well, we've come to a decision, Calamity. You will be returning with us to Marleybone!" The grey-white dog spoke, smiling wide like he just saved her, "My name is Professor Winthrop and I will be glad to fly you back to Marleybone in order to get you civilized. I'm sure you have so much to say about your family and how you can help us understand the sorts of treasures that we will be extracting!" He turned on his heel, "Now come along, ten-four!"</p>
<p>The phrase meant nothing to her, but she could understand the meaning well enough, "What- no! I'm not leaving Krokotopia! This is my home, I'm not letting you take me from here!"</p>
<p>"Well, we can't just let you stay at a dig sight! It'll be much cozier with all the things that Marleybone has to offer, come along now, time is ticking and day time is waisting! The ship that took us here won't stay forever you know," Winthrop moved towards her, clasping a strong hand on her shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze, "Besides, I'm sure that you'll just love Marleybone, it's the best place in the Spiral!"</p>
<p>Calamity scowled, but she knew when to give up. Six much more experienced adults versus one child with magic wasn't going to shake out in any positive way for her (whether through her defeat or through her bringing the entire palace down around them like she did with the entrance). So she just crossed her arms and set her face in the biggest scowl that she could. The edges of her sharp teeth poked out of her mouth, and as she stepped into the light her reptilian features were better revealed.</p>
<p>The patches of scales crawling over her exposed skin, the slit pupils and the third eyelid that she slipped down as sand was kicked up. The fingernails that were more like claws and the feet that ended in claws as well. Calamity wasn't human, she hadn't been for a while and she had <em>liked</em> that fact. She liked being more like her parents, more like her family and more like her royal guard.</p>
<p>"W-well now! I'm sure just a bit of Marleybone magic- that's the metaphorical kind mind you- and you'll be looking normal in no time!" Winthrop tried to hide his nervousness, but Calamity could smell it on him. "Now, now, come along! I'm sure our lovely world will impress you so much that you won't even want to return!" The gestures he made while talking were grand and promising, but the fact that he wouldn't look her in the eye made her mistrust him.</p>
<p>So she stayed silent even as she was herded on to the ship. It was mechanical and strange, made of metal that looked just like a few of her bangles that she used to play with on her more boring nights. She was given permission to wander once it took off, and wander she did. Making her way around the ship as she heard machinery whir and create noise that was so intrusive to her thought process. After a good hour of trying to figure out how the ship functioned (there were no Manders using pulleys or the machinery, it all seemed to be happening all on it's own), the noise eventually got way too much for her.</p>
<p>Calamity made her way further from the center of the ship, the noise leaving her behind as she chose a door at random and slipped inside. It was quiet in there, and it seemed to be a private room. Odd that it wasn't locked, but Calamity figured that they had been told a princess was on board and they had all wanted to see her (not that she could blame them, the townspeople always loved her whenever her parents allowed her to roam free outside). Calamity moved to sit on the plush bed.</p>
<p>Oh, this was new. When she had last properly slept in a bed (time is such a funny thing, that canine told her it had been centuries but that sounded ridiculous to her, it couldn't have been that long, she was still as young as she ever was!), it had been much harder. Straw and maybe some wool padding if there had been a trading caravan traveling through. Mirage was the most common (scratch that, really only) trading partner. Two desert communities banding together, and thankfully the skyways and pathways of the Spiral put them on the same path so trading was second nature. Gold and jewelry and labor from Krokotopia traded for exotic spices and extravagantly woven rugs from Mirage. If it had been a particularly good season for the worlds, they would trade softer things. Reeds and leaves and wool to make more comfortable furniture.</p>
<p>For the royal family at least, but that should be warranted, they ruled. They should reap the benefits of their empire first before any of the civilians, Calamity's mother had instilled that belief in her since she could understand words. And she agreed! Her mother was usually right, and Calamity loved making her happy!</p>
<p>A little frown turned her lips as she fiddled with the edge of her bandages, they were slowly coming undone from all of the movement she had been doing. She really should-</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing in my room!" A voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned around, eyes wide. Standing at the other doorway of the room was another canine. Fluffy fur and a vaguely triangular face, with a curling tail puffed up behind her. The girl couldn't have been much older than Calamity herself! (Centuries spent in the crypt not counted)</p>
<p>"Oh, is this your room? It's very lovely, I haven't felt something as comfortable as this bed in all my years alive! How is it made?" Calamity's voice was excited even with it remaining soft. All that time without speaking left her voice a tad hoarse, but the sight of someone her age (someone she might be able to properly befriend! Having friends wasn't approved of by her parents but now they were all asleep!) got her so much more excited.</p>
<p>The question seemed to throw the girl through a loop, and she briefly tilted her head and squinted her eyes before shaking off her confusion. "It doesn't matter why my bed's so comfortable, what matters is why you're in my room! Who let you in here, this is my private space!"</p>
<p>Calamity frowned at that and she reached up to check to make sure she was still wearing her crown. After all if she wasn't, she couldn't blame her for not knowing how important she was! But the crown was still on her head, still situated perfectly on her cornrows. "Do you know who I am?" The question was honest and confused, a slight purse to her lips as she fiddled with her bandages.</p>
<p>"Know who you are? I don't care who are you I care about why you're in my room!" She huffed and paced to her vanity (so different from Calamity's mothers, she couldn't wait to see if there was anything more!). Grabbing a brush as she started to brush out her tail fur, small water droplets accumulating on the towel she patted herself down with. "Answer me!"</p>
<p>"Oh, my name's Calamity. I'm from Krokotopia, Professor Winthrop thought it was best for me to come to Marleybone, and I didn't really have the option to say no. But that's fine, I suppose, I have always wanted to travel the Spiral. I guess Marleybone can just be my first stop!" She flashed a wide, fanged grin that seemed to spook the other, "What's your name?"</p>
<p>"R-Rowan. My name's Rowan- anyway that doesn't answer the question of why you're in <em>my</em> room." Rowan frowned as she dropped the brush into her vanity drawer and almost slammed the door shut.</p>
<p>Calamity flinched at the noise, cringing as her hands instinctively raised to cover her ears, "There's no real reason, I was just trying to get away from the noise of the ship and this was the first room I came across that was unlocked. I didn't mean to be rude!" Her eyes rounded as she gasped, "Oh, was that rude of me? I'm sorry, I'm not really used to the customs of today!"</p>
<p>She paused, chewing slightly on her bottom lip as she moved to sit next to Calamity on the bed, "What do you mean...customs of today? And on that topic, why were you asking if I knew who you were? Why would I know a random girl!"</p>
<p>Trying her best not to feel offended at the implication that she's just some random girl, Calamity fiddled with the solid gold bangle on her wrist, "I've...missed a good deal of time, apparently the Great Sleep that put my parents under lasted far longer than I was aware."</p>
<p>"Parents....?" Rowan's word ended on a questioning high as she tilted her head, tail starting to <em>thwap</em> against the bed as she thought, "Whoa, your parents were Krokatillian Royalty? <em>You</em> were a Krok royal?" Her eyes were wide and excited, a wide grin spreading her canine lips, "We're going to be <em>very</em> good friends, I'm sure that even back then you had merchants, right?" She waited for Calamity to nod her head, and continued when she got her answer, "Well my parents are particularly wealthy ones, my entire family is wealthy as well!"</p>
<p>Calamity smiled, shoulder relaxing as she let out a slight laugh, "That's fantastic, my parents never really wanted me to spend excess time with commoners, but they definitely never minded me making friends with the children of merchants. They always told me 'Calamity, sometimes those with money are more important than those without!' and I still live by those words today!"</p>
<p>Rowan laughed slightly, leaning against the Krokatillian girl with a little gleam in her eyes, "Well now, that sounds fantastic. Your parents must have been smart people, I guess they had to have been to be the rulers of an entire world. Marleybone used to have a queen, but now she's just a political symbol. Still lives in a big old palace though, I wish I had a palace."</p>
<p>At the reminder of what was happening to her palace, Calamity frowned, "I had a palace, but those brutes are going to destroy it! My magic accidentally collapsed an entrance- and it was an accident! I was just scared and intimidated and I panicked so my magic responded and now the entire Chamber of Fire is blocked off- but they said they were going to destroy an entire wall! I've seen that wall for ages, Rowan, it's beautiful. So many sculptures and artists worked so hard in order to carve and paint those designs and those...animals just want to destroy it!" Her voice was reaching a wail as she clutched at the night robe that Rowan was wearing. "They're going to ruin my palace!"</p>
<p>Rowan hummed, one of her paws coming up to gently rub at Calamity's back, "Don't worry, Calamity, everything will be fine. Maybe you can come live with me and we can get a palace together! You and me, moving up in the world and making money and making your parents proud! Doesn't that sound wonderful?"</p>
<p>A little smile tugged at Calamity's lips, eased by Rowan's words, "It does sound rather nice, just promise that you'll help me if I ever find out they took important treasures?"</p>
<p>"We'll steal them back together, Calamity, and we'll put them up in our own palace." Rowan grinned, and shifted back. Getting a new look at Calamity and her reptile features. "Hmm, I hate to admit it but Marleybone vendors don't take kindly to odd looking folk, but that's okay! I know just how to fix this, I use the same thing whenever my parents allow me to go on trips with them to other lands. I always want to wear the newest fashions in the places but they just never come in my size!" She stood up, moving to her vanity and sitting down on the plush stool. Opening the drawer, Rowan reached back into it to pull out a small necklace cord. It seemed to be manipulated leather (good, anything less and Calamity would fear that Rowan was lying about her parents wealth) with a coin strung in the middle. "Here! Bona fide magic."</p>
<p>"I thought you Marleybonians don't believe in magic. When I said I collapsed the tunnel using it, one of the men laughed at me and said my Palace was just an old ruin!"</p>
<p>"Tch, yeah that's because they're old stuffy archeologists. Almost no one in Marleybone takes magic seriously, save for my family. And that's just because I myself am naturally magically talented. I'm a conjurer, do you know what that means?" </p>
<p>Calamity nodded her head, "Oh yes I've heard of conjuration. The more common name for that is Myth magic correct? Because in that case, of course I've heard of it. Many people used it in the construction of all of the palaces and structures in Krok, summoning up minions in order to have the stones be moved even at night, it's rather useful. Your parents must be very proud of you, mine were when I started to exhibit theurgic tendencies."</p>
<p>"Oh yes, they were so proud that they finally had a child to send to Ravenwood. Oh, I know that there's a fantastic Life magic teacher in Ravenwood, maybe my parents can enroll you too! That way we can both perfect our magic together and we can become super powerful! Powerful and rich and we can make that wonderful little palace all on our own and no one can tell us no!"</p>
<p>"Who would ever tell the daughters of wealthy merchants and royalty no? They should <em>give</em> us such luxuries, but I suppose there is some charm to doing it yourself. But-"</p>
<p>"-But nothing beats being served things on silver platters now does it?" Rowan finished the sentence, smiling slightly as she sat back down on the bed. Her paws fiddled with the latch of the necklace before she huffed and dropped it, "Hm, it would be best for me to show you what the necklace does first, wouldn't it?" A little laugh and she squeezed the pendent around her own neck, a small vial filled with bright blue liquid. A shimmer covered Rowan, and once it faded she was no longer a canine. She was a pale skinned human with slit pupils. "Ta-da! It's a disguise charm, that way no one will question your scales and people will treat you better!" Rowan laughed as she took up the necklace again.</p>
<p>Calamity lifted her head, eyes slipping shut as she felt the necklace wrap around her neck. It was just barely warmer than discomfort, but the pendant was cool against her collarbone. "So I just squeeze this pendent and I'll look like you?"</p>
<p>"Well, not exactly. You'll look like you! Just without the scales and fangs and claws! Same skin color, eye color (ish), and hair! You won't be a carbon copy of me don't worry." Rowan smiled as she patted Calamity's cheek. "Okay, eyes stay shut!" She laughed as she led Calamity towards the full length mirror, standing behind her with her chin hooked over her shoulder. Rowan held her breath as she activated the pendant, gasping softly as she saw Calamity as a full human, "Open your eyes!"</p>
<p>Calamity did so, eyes blinking open and then widening at the sight of her disguise. She had the same black cornrows she always did, same dark skin as she always had, but now it was perfect. No patches of scales, no thick nails curling into natural weapons, and her eyes were dark brown with circular pupils, "Oh...wow! This disguise magic is really something!"</p>
<p>"I know right! Now, let's get your size so that when we get back home, we can go shopping. I know all the best places and I have some pocket change that needs to get let out." She laughed as she pulled away, rummaging in another drawer in the vanity to pull out a long strip with lines marked at intervals, "Arms up! Let's get you measured!"</p>
<p>Calamity let out a little laugh, letting herself get swept up into Rowan's enthusiasim as she moved her arms in a T-position, "Oh, you don't have to do that! I'm sure that there's some satchels of gold in the palace that no one can find. I'll order one of the workers to get me my rightful belongings!"</p>
<p>Rowan chewed on her bottom lip, a snicker leaving her lips, "Look, money's changed a lot since you were last in the markets, I don't know if Krok money is the same as Marleybonian money."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't know of any shopkeeper then or now that would balk at accepting pure gold!" She huffed, almost crossing her arms over her chest before remembering the girl measuring her and noting down the numbers.</p>
<p>Rowan paused, before slowly nodding her head, "You have a point right there, you do! Gold coins are actually the standard, I'm real glad that you guys weren't just a pure trade system otherwise I'd have to give you lessons!" A little laugh as she wrapped the measure around Calamity's waist and noted it off. "You're taller and a bit broader than I am, so you won't be able to have my hand-me-downs, but that's fine! I have other siblings and I'll send these numbers to my parents so they can prepare!"</p>
<p>Calamity smiled, and once the measure released she sat back down on the bed, "You are amazing, Rowan, taking me into your home and letting me live with you. Truly you are very kind."</p>
<p>Rowan's grin was wolfish, even though she wasn't disguised, "Oh don't worry, girl, I'm sure you can pay me back eventually." Her hand came down and clapped Calamity on the shoulder, squeezing slightly, "I know you will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>